Chica's Magic Rainbow (Boss)
Chica's Magic Rainbow is the main antagonist, and final boss of the 1.20 update of FNaF World. As its name suggests, it is a rainbow. However, its personality conflicts greatly with its outward appearance as it is rude, impatient, taunting, vengeful, and arrogant. Appearance Chica's Magic Rainbow is nothing more than a rainbow with a happy-looking face. In addition to its face, it sports large, round eyes and a mouth with two front-teeth. Each side ends with a puffy cloud. Unlike a real rainbow, its only colors are the three primary colors, reddish pink, blue, and yellowish orange. Role At first, the rainbow plays the role as a narrator/commentator of the Chica Platforming Game. At first it has a very nice and friendly attitude towards the player, encouraging them to complete the rather difficult platformer. Eventually its nice attitude crumbles and it is revealed to be rude and rather sadistic towards the player, eventually calling them a 'dumba**'. Its violent behavior is revealed when the player dies enough times or disables the voices, causing it to attack the player with laser beams, resulting in an instant loss of the game and forcing them to start over. Later on, once the player decides to head down the path to Geist's Lair, the player gets into a fight with PurpleGeist, however it is revealed that it was merely a fake, the true final boss being the rainbow itself. The rainbow taunts the player about how it won't let them win the game that easily. The player is given 180 seconds to defeat it, if the player fails to do so, it uses the rainbow cannon attack it threatens the player with, resulting in an instant game over, regardless of party members or gift boxes. Once defeated, Rainbow will childingly scold the player and accuse them of cheating. After this, Rainbow will explode and disappear, leading to an ending cutscene with the Desk Man. Attacks In-Battle Since Chica's Magic Rainbow (henceforth known as Rainbow) is the final boss of the 1.20 update, it is a very hard boss compared to Scott Cawthon. Its health is currently the highest in the game (about 300000-400000), and its attacks can kill the entire group very quickly. It is advised to have Nightmare BB and Nightmarionne in both parties in order to have access to Bubble Breath, the only means of stopping the passive HP drain inflicted by the area. When the battle begins, Rainbow will taunt the player and begin charging its Rainbow Cannon attack. This attack takes 3 minutes to charge and is indicated by a timer on the left side of the screen. After Rainbow stops talking and the timer begins, Rainbow will summon mini versions of itself which will float slowly towards the players party. If one reaches the party, a character will instantly die. It is advised to bring many multi-hitting attacks because of this, such as Jack-O-Bomb, Balloons 2, and 4th Wall. And, as always, the player should bring at least one character with Gift Boxes just in case. Other things to note would be that, considering the way damage is dealt in this battle, healing attacks and Bytes are useless. Byte options should be limited to Boss Drains, Bugs, and UFOs. Chip selections should include one or both of Fury: Freddles and Fury: Pizza to aide in dealing with the swarm of mini-Rainbows and Auto: Mimic is a must. Endless: Speed is a suggested chips for the sake of being able to deal out attacks more frequently. The mini-rainbows can easily be defeated by using 4th Wall and Mega Virus. Actual strategy should involve maintaining Bubble Breath and using things like 4th Wall and Mega Virus to manage the mini rainbows. One strategy that can prove effective, if lucky, is to use Purpleguy's and Jack-O-Bonnie's Slasher attack. However, this method takes multiple hits to actually succeed with which can cause an issue since Slasher only has a 10% chance of hitting. Dialogue Chica's Magic Rainbow Minigame Rainbow will consistently taunt the player throughout the game every time they die. The following quotes appear in this order with one every time the player dies: If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will get mad and attack the player for a game over. Battle Dialogue When the player attacks PurpleGeist, Rainbow will come from above, squashing him: Post-Battle Dialogue The only difference was that the swear word was removed at the end. |} Rainbow will consistently taunt the player throughout the game every time they die. The following quotes appear in this order with one every time the player dies: If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will get mad and attack the player for a game over. Battle Dialogue When the player attacks PurpleGeist, Rainbow will come from above, squashing him: Post-Battle Dialogue The only difference was that the swear word was removed at the end. }} Gallery